


I Hear You

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Logic | Logan Sanders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Relationship(s), logicality - Freeform, temp deafness, temp disability, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Today's prompt: Deaf/DareShip: Logicality
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	I Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> February Prompts are here!
> 
> Prompt list can be found here: https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/190422284210/open-to-anyone-and-everyone-for-inspiration-to
> 
> Original post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190617609902/february-prompts-22
> 
> Today's prompt: Deaf/Dare
> 
> Ship: Logicality

Logan’s gaze shifted over the words on the page before him slowly. He had read the same paragraph at least half a dozen times and yet it still didn’t sink in. He gave a heavy sigh, rubbing his temple as it continued to throb unpleasantly, before closing the book and setting it aside. He simply hadn’t been able to enjoy reading as much as he had before the accident.

His gaze caught on the tiny hand that set a small mug of tea onto the coffee table in front of him before it rose to meet Patton’s gaze. The smaller man offered a gentle smile and spoke to him. The eerie silence was something Logan had grown accustomed to over the last six months; but he still struggled to read lips.

“I apologize Patton… I… didn’t catch that.” He replied, his words sounding almost as if he had cotton in his cheeks. It was so strange not being able to hear your own voice. The pain in his temple increased as he tried not to flinch, tugging on his ear in response.

“Oh.” The smaller man chuckled. Oh, what Logan wouldn’t give to hear that laugh again. He had always loved the sound of Patton’s laughter. It was high pitched and so pure… Like church bells in spring.

He watched as Patton’s hands moved slowly, deliberately. The smaller man had worked very hard to learn sign language for Logan. He had been so distraught when they discovered Logan had become deaf during his car accident and was determined to make every accommodation possible.

‘Cookies… Me… Bake… Future/will… you want?’ he signed a bit clumsily asking Logan if he would like Patton to bake them some treats.

“Ah.” Logan replied, beginning to sign in return. He continued to speak, knowing that the man learned more easily when he paired the two. “No. Thank you, Patton. However,… I know date night isn’t for another few days, but I thought it would be nice to perhaps participate in some extracurricular activities.” he explained.

He watched as Patton gave a squeal of excitement and began to bounce in his excitement. The sight had Logan’s lips turning up with affection. He truly adored the man before him. It wasn’t the first time he considered himself one of the luckiest men on the planet.

‘What… have… in… mind?’ Patton signed in a rush, making Logan struggle to keep up.

“Perhaps a board game? We still haven’t opened the newest expansion to Mansions of Maddness.” He reminded.

“Yes!” Patton squeal. Logan certainly didn’t need signs to understand that bit. “I’ll go make some snacks while you set up!” he urged before rushing off, not even bothering to use ASL.

Logan pushed to his feet slowly, still pulling on his ear, watching Patton disappear around the corner. He supposed that all and all life was pretty good. Sure, he would never be able to enjoy the lectures he use to listen to on the way to work in the same way, or Bach and Mozart as he read, but Patton was still there. Logan was alive and well. The entire incident brought them closer than ever be-

He stumbled, as he headed for the shelf filled with a variety of games, suddenly growing dizzy as pain washed through him. His hand moved, from where it had been pulling on his earlobe, to massage his temple as he leaned against the wall practically gasping from it all.

For a moment, the world stood still. It was just him, bracing himself against the wall, the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. His heart beat began to speed up, sounding as if it were about to explode. Everything was so loud! Too loud!

Then… slowly… The whisper of a whistle made its way towards him. The sound was soft and heavenly like the nightingale in June. No, it put the nightingale to shame. His eyes began to sting with the force of his tears, a hand dropping to cover his mouth, hanging open in disbelief. The whistling shifted to a soft breathless, happy, singing.

He pushed off the wall, stumbling towards the kitchen, tears flowing freely as he was overwhelmed with emotions. He braced himself against the frame of the door as he watched Patton move about in his preparations, back still turned to the man.

“Do, a deer, a female deer.” Pattons soft, sweet, voice came. “Re, a drop of golden sun. Mi, a name I call myself; Fa, a long, long way to run.” He continued before switching back to whistling as he began to pour pretzels into a bowl.

“So.” Logan’s voice came, the word broken on his lips. The sound made the smaller man jump before chuckling and turning towards his other half. The sight of Logan barely keeping himself upright as the tears continued to fall had his smile disappearing instantly. “A needle pulling thread.” He finished making Patton’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Lo?” He mumbled softly. His body began to tense as he started putting the pieces together.

“La, a note to follow So,” Logan continued with a broken laugh as he stepped forward.

Patton’s eyes grew wide in shock and he had to brace a hand on the counter behind him to steady himself. The doctor had said it was possible for Logan to regain his hearing but he hadn’t truly believed… Wouldn’t allow himself to hope…

“Ti…” Patton continued a bit shakily. “a drink with jam and bread.” He finished, the sound muffled as he hid his mouth behind his hand.

“That,” Logan smiled moving forward and placing his hands on Patton’s cheeks and guiding him to look up at the taller man. “will bring us back to Do.”

A sob escaped the smaller man as he practically collapsed into the other’s arms. Logan’s own legs gave out sending them both to the cold tiles below. He buried his face in the honey locks of his lover as he allowed himself the cry with relief, clinging to the other man.

“I hear you.” he mumbled incoherently. “I hear you.” he sobbed.

La fin

**Author's Note:**

> Before the corrective comments on the ASL start please be aware:  
> I am a student learning ASL and I am very much aware that when signing the words are not perfect English. However, I chose to write them as such so that both those who know ASL and those who do not can understand what is being said. It was a creative choice that I will stand by so please refrain from nasty comments, they will be deleted (as some already have).


End file.
